


Turkey Night

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, the beginning of the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Academy Days Thanksgiving, Part I





	Turkey Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story, and the two that follow, were written in response to a SH911 live journal Twenty Minute Challenge and posted on that site in November, 2015. The prompt word I used was 'turkey.' Only the first was written within the 20-minute time limit; the others took longer.

" _Turkey_? Why would you say something like that, Starsky? All I did was ask if you had any plans for Thanksgiving."

"And I answered you. I said, ‘Same as always. Turkey.'"

"Ah. Guess I didn't hear the right punctuation mark."

"And you thought I'd insulted you. Too thin-skinned, Michigan. Gotta grow a pair."

"Minnesota."

"Now, that's what I mean. You shoulda come back at me with something like, ‘at least you got the mid-west part right.'"

"I'm no good at repartee."

"Re-par-what?"

"‘Light, humorous conversation, banter.'"

"Well, you better get good at it. Otherwise, the streets'll eat you alive."

"Okay, I'll work on it."

"That's sad, Hutchinson."

"What did ‘same as always' mean anyway?"

"You'll find out. You're invited. Your wife, too."

"Van's with her family for the holidays. Won't be back until after the new year."

"Her loss. My Aunt Rosie serves the best turkey dinner you ever ate."

"What about John?"

"He told me he'll be spending the four-day weekend with some Air Force guys who'll be in town. I guess it's just you and me, pal."

"I can handle that."

"You think so, huh? You and my aunts, uncles and cousins will eat turkey and all the trimmings until you think you might explode. Then you'll sit in the den with my Uncle Al, drink beer and watch football. He'll tell you that USC's gonna walk all over Michigan this year. You'll remind him, straight-faced, please, that you're from Minnesota. That Minnesota usually doesn't do all that well in the Big Ten, but that the Golden Gophers routinely beat the Wolverines at canasta.... He'll look at you for about three heartbeats, then bust a gut laughing."

"Wait a minute, Starsky, I need to make notes."

"No you don't, Hutchinson. You're a quick study. And if you forget what I just said, you'll make it up."

"You must have a lot of faith in me."

"You have no idea."

"Okay. So what happens after I make your Uncle Al laugh?"

"You and all the other aunts, uncles and cousins will shoot the shit for the rest of the evening. Believe me, Hutchinson, you'll either leave their house as the King of Banter, or you'll pack up and head back to Michigan."

"At least you got the mid-west part right."

"It's a start."

"Would I have a third alternative?"

"Sure! Keep practicing with me."

"Uh.... How about a fourth choice?"

"Good one, Hutch."

"I'm tryin', Starsk."

"You certainly are."


End file.
